Unholy Offerings
by WVW
Summary: Hope, Lizzie, and Josie are taken by an evil duo (TVD villain fans unite!) and forced to help aid in the devil's work. Will get dark and not for everyone. Warnings will come later. Spoilers for TO S5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

* * *

Hope's head throbbed from all the screaming. The gag was too tight and she kept getting her tongue stuck in uncomfortable angles. She tried to wiggle her fingers again, they were bound so tightly behind her that she'd lost feeling ages ago.

There was no way to tell how long she'd been down there, the twins had stopped yelling seemingly forever ago. She leaned against the damp rock, too exhausted to rub the rope against it any longer. The cave was dark and cold, her powers rendered useless within the salt circle. Hope could smell urine in the stale air and tasted the blood and tears that had soaked into her cloth gag.

Hope squinted when a flickering light approached. The gradual sharp clack of heels echoed as slow as a faucet leak. Carrying a torch was the woman who took her - the woman with Elena Salvatore's face.

"You ready to cooperate?" Nodding towards the twins who slumped against each other, she practically purred in a sing song tone, "it doesn't look like they'll last much longer..."

Swallowing hard, Hope's throat so dry it pricked and stuck together, she nodded in agreement. She couldn't make a play if she didn't enter the game, and sitting in a dark cave for days wasn't getting her any further. Surely Mr. Saltzman was searching for them by now, but even Hope had no clue where they'd been taken.

Patting Hope on the head like a dog, the woman chirped, "great! I'll just be needing a few drops of blood to rejuvenate your friends here..."

Without warning, the woman pulled a blade from her stiletto boot and sliced deeply across Hope's cheek. The pain was so sudden it caused her to shriek, the sound echoing hollowly for several seconds.

"Oops," the woman smiled, holding a vial beneath the gash, "I guess I got carried away."

A man's voice called, "now, now, Kit-Kat, you weren't supposed to do the fun stuff without me!"

Hope's eyes adjusted and she recognized him immediately from Mr. Saltzman's locked files. Lizzie and Josie's uncle, Kai, stooped to inspect the twin's slack faces. She knew Katherine's face and story from the journals and letters left behind by not only her father and uncle, but by Stefan Salvatore. The woman was pure evil and was supposed to be frying in hell along with the twin's crazy uncle.

Katherine tossed her mane of raven curls over a shoulder and observed the way Kai ran the tips of his fingers down Lizzie's cheek. Hope let out a cry of protest when he took the blade Katherine offered with a bored expression and put it to Josie's throat. Hope could see the eager sweat beading at his brow in the orange flicker.

Shifting on his feet, his cold dark eyes met Hope's wide gaze. "Oh don't worry Miss Mikaelson, I need their specific siphoning abilities before I kill them. There's still time to say goodbye."

In one swift motion, he cut the gag from Josie's mouth and grasped her by the chin to drip some of the vial. As she stirred, he repeated the action on Lizzie. He let out a gleeful cheer when the girls startled awake, looking wildly around.

"Well hello my pretties," he wiggled his fingers playfully in their faces.

Lizzie frantically took in her surroundings, eyes settling on her uncle's. Hope could see the recognition cross both girl's faces.

"Are we dead?", she whimpered.

Katherine snorted and rolled her eyes. Kai just smiled as if he were the happiest man in the world.

He twisted a lock of Josie's chestnut hair between forefinger and thumb, replying as if he were telling a story to little children. "It took a lot of work, but we made a little deal with the devil. In exchange for a return to the living, we have to open back up the gateway between heaven and hell. The amount of power that's going to take...well, it'll be tricky that's for sure."

"But don't worry..." Katherine interjected, "the Devil had some really great ideas."

Hope tried to ask what they wanted, but her gag muffled the words. Rolling her eyes, Katherine pushed off of the cave wall to grab the blade from Kai and cut Hope's gag, the torch too close to her face. She felt the heat which only fueled her panic, but the fresh breath rushing into her lungs as she gulped for air overpowered the discomfort. She tasted blood, knowing her face was deeply wounded. Healing was slow, even with her wolf curse activated.

"Let them go and I'll help you. I'm sure you know what I'm capable of," Hope stated. Her voice sounded like she had swallowed sandpaper. If she could get one or both of the twins out of here, maybe Mr. Saltzman could find her quicker.

Katherine crossed her arms over the tight leather jacket, cocking her head and smirking. "You've got one thing right...you _will_ be helping us. But I think what you're truly capable of has yet to be revealed."

Kai let out a chuckle, shaking his head as if Katherine's words were the most clever he's ever heard. Hope glanced towards the twins. She'd never seen them so scared. She tried to give them a small reassuring smile but Kai stepped between them, blocking her view.

Turning his attention towards Katherine, he asked in a tone no different than if they were discussing dinner options, "shall we tell them now or after we've gotten them all cleaned up?"

"After. I love to build suspense before reaching the climax."

Their laughter echoed like a nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: just a small fun story with two of my favorite evil characters from TVD. I'll update frequently and chapters will stay fairly short like this one. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

* * *

Hope's bare feet squished into the plush runner rug, her stomach growling at the smell of warm bread creeping down the hallway. Entering the large dining room of the old mansion, she spotted the twins seated side by side with matching red dresses. Candles lined the length of the table, flickering an orange glow over plates of steaming food.

Katherine and Kai sat at the head of each end, both dressed as if this were an upscale restaurant rather than a leaky huge manor that smelled like old man breath. Hope was the only one in a long ivory nightgown, the material so thin and clingy that she might as well be wearing nothing at all.

Hope tentatively approached, ignoring the way their eyes roved down her body, and lowered herself into the remaining seat across from the twins. Her hair had been washed by a silent girl with vacant eyes, Hope could still smell the hint of otherworldly decay. Severed magic gave off a scent and she was the only wolf in history to be able to pick up on it. Her wolf knew immediately that the girl was once a witch but was now an underfed vampire.

Katherine lifted her glass of wine, sharply instructing the girls to do the same. Hope's glass shook in her grasp, whether from the chilly air or the shock of fear...she couldn't be sure.

Kai cleared his throat and stated, "I would like to take this moment to say what an honor it is to be a part of this... _glorious_ day of new beginnings."

"I'll drink to that," Katherine agreed with a smirk. Hope wished she could access her magic, but the huge abandoned home had to be spelled. She could feel the twin's legs trembling beneath the table cloth.

"Now...eat up. We have such a long night ahead. You'll need your energy..." Glancing towards Hope he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "especially you young lady."

She obeyed, knowing that whatever was in store might not include an offer to nourish her body again for a long time, if at all. The twins however, sat with their mouths clamped shut and eyes on their uncle. The man who murdered their mother- his own twin sister, chewed thoughtfully with his attention solely on Hope's trembling hands breaking apart her dinner roll.

"Say, Hope," he began, leaning on an elbow and gesturing with his fork, "how long has it been since you've seen your Uncle Kol? Does he...check in often?"

The chunk of bread paused at her lips, the question taking her off guard. Why would he be bringing up Kol right now? She realized it had been a while since Kol Facetimed or wrote. It hadn't even occurred to her how odd it was that he missed two of their regular phone chats this past month. She figured he and Davina were busy with moving to their property in Italy. Fear trickled down her spine as she slowly put the roll back down to her nearly emptied plate.

Kai smiled brightly, glancing towards his nieces. "I mean, I am just not getting the hang of this uncle thing and I'd really like to ask him for some pointers. Maybe you could give him a call...invite him over."

Hope narrowed her eyes and glanced towards Katherine who was running a finger lazily around her wine glass, lips curled in a knowing grin. Then, Kai's hands slapped down on the table and with faux surprise he exclaimed, "oh shoot, that's right! I already invited him..."

A voice, small and familiar, called from the doorway. "Hope..."

She spun around to see Uncle Kol, his tux covered in blood and eyes damp with old tears. Kai let out an exaggerated contented sigh.

"God I love weddings."

* * *

 **A/N: Mature audiences only moving forward. It gets dark. If anyone is concerned about triggers of the sexual nature, please PM me as I do not like to post exact trigger tags that give things away but will be happy to discuss anything in private that may concern you before moving forward. Thanks! :) Reviews and follows are so appreciated!**


End file.
